<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>June 21 by AgentCat341</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727801">June 21</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCat341/pseuds/AgentCat341'>AgentCat341</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Top Cat (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCat341/pseuds/AgentCat341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fancy-Fancy (Top Cat)/Original Animal Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000821</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>June 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was when I really got to know the Gang.<br/>When I woke up I was in Central Park, like always.  At this point, I just walked out and decided I just wanted to go for a walk through the town.  So I'm walking through the town when all of a sudden, I see Chooch and Fancy running past me.  Of course, they stopped once they noticed I was there.<br/>"Kira?" they asked.<br/>"Hey, guys," I said.  "Where you headed?"<br/> "We're just headed over to TC's alley for a game of Roulette," Fancy said.  "Wanna tag along?  You should meet TC!"<br/>"I don't know how to play Roulette," I said.<br/>"TC's sure to teach ya," Chooch said, smiling.  "Come on!"<br/>There were three blurs that zoomed away a second later: pink, orange, and white.<br/>We arrived at Hoagie's Alley, which was an absolute mess.  There was garbage everywhere but I didn't mind.  It felt a little like home.  And of course, Top Cat himself was there, setting up the Roulette wheel.  He was a yellow cat with a purple hat and vest.  Spook was already there, along with Benny, a blue midget cat with a white jacket, and Brain, an orange cat with a purple T-shirt.<br/>TC reprimanded Choo Choo and Fancy Fancy for being late, but he wasn't so hard on them.  I started sweating like hell when he saw me and asked, "Now who the heck are you?"<br/>"TC, baby, like, that's Kira," said Spook.<br/>"He's a cat we met in Central Park," said Chooch.  "Kira, this is our leader, Top Cat."<br/>"Really?" said TC.  "And just what are we doing inviting strange cats to our alley?"  I started to cry at how much of a dick Top Cat was being.<br/>"He just wanted to learn some Roulette, TC," said Fancy, frowning.<br/>"No, it's okay," I said, quietly.  "I'll go away."<br/>"Not so fast, Kira my boy," Top Cat said in a sudden positive mood.  "You said you wanted to learn Roulette, well then you're gonna!"<br/>"Oh," I said.  "Thank you, Top Cat."<br/>"Oh, and one more thing," he said.  "Call me TC."<br/>TC turned out to be a great guy.  He taught me how to play the game and although I played well, he won every time.  I got to know the whole gang!  I think I'm gonna be a member soon.<br/>At one point, Fancy said to me, "Hey, Kira.  Can you come over to the back of the alley, please?"<br/>"Sure," I said.<br/>I followed him out back and he put his paws on my shoulders.  He said, "Do you really think I'm a cool cat?"  He remembered what I said last time before I left.<br/>A dreamy look and happy tears came into my eyes and I said, "Of course, I do."<br/>Fancy chuckled and said, "You know, you sound like the more sensitive type!  Kinda like Choo Choo!"<br/>"Yeah, I'm pretty sensitive," I said.<br/>Then an awkward thought came into my head.  And shortly after that, it came out of my mouth: "Hey, Fancy, this is gonna sound weird, but … can I cuddle you?"<br/>"What!?!"<br/>"Come on, man," I said.  "Just for a little bit."<br/>"Well, but I'm not gay," he said.<br/>"Neither am I, I'm bisexual," I said.<br/>"I'm straight," he said.  "I've never done this sort of thing with another guy!"<br/>"Me neither," I said.  It sounded like I said "Me nather."  I think I'm starting to develop some kind of Southern accent.<br/>"Well, alright," Fancy said.  And just like that, Fancy the valiant loverboy put his arms around me, the sensitive tomcat.  I did the same thing.<br/>There we were, two tomcats just hugging each other in the alley.  I was really enjoying it and I could tell Fancy was, too!  He thought my fur coat was the best he had ever felt!<br/>"You feel like a cloud," he said.  "Is that your real name?  Cloud?"<br/>"No way," I said.  "And don't ask.  You don't get to know my real name."<br/>"Sorry," he said.<br/>We continued cuddling each other for some time.  I was damn close to purring.  I was such a happy cat, I just wanted to purr my voice out.<br/>Our cuddling came to an end when Fancy asked, "Hey, can I hold your tail for a minute?"<br/>"Sure," I said.  "Go knock yourself out."<br/>And so, Fancy grabbed my tail.  He held it up close to him for about a minute.  He was almost close to purring himself, I could tell.<br/>"This is amazing," he said.  "I'd sell my home for a tail like this!"<br/>"Well, if you wanted a tail like this, you should have been born the same breed as me," I said.  "I think I'm a Turkish Angora."  That made sense.  Turkish Angora cats were fluffy longhairs and I matched the description.<br/>Fancy let go of my tail and we walked back to the Gang, where an asshole police officer was yelling at TC and the rest of the Gang.  I'd seen this dickfucker before.  His name was Officer Dibble.  This alley was part of his beat and he had lots of bones to pick with TC.  He was holding TC's Roulette wheel and yelled at him about the games he threw.<br/>"Oh, come on, Dib," TC said.  "The Gang and I were just playing a harmless little game.  We weren't disturbing the peace or anything."<br/>"You'll be playing a harmless little game of breaking big rocks into little ones if I catch you and your group of delinquents gambling again," Dibble shouted at TC.<br/>Dibble finally did what I expected him to do: He looked at me.<br/>"I don't believe we met before," he growled at me.  "Who are you and why are you messing around with a no-good crook like Top Cat?"<br/>I just wanted to go home and listen to some Gorillaz.  I had gotten addicted to their music while we were under quarantine during the pandemic back at home.  We had been released from quarantine at the end of May.  On June 6, I bought the Gorillaz debut album on CD and I was looking forward to the next "Song Machine" song!  I just desperately wanted to go home and leave the torment of this cop who reminded me of my father!  But I knew I had to answer his questions first.<br/>"I'm Kira," I said.  "I'm just kinda new here.  I mean, I don't even live here, but -"<br/>"QUIET!!!!" Dibble shouted.  "You listen to me.  I've got my eye on you, Kira!"  He turned his attention to TC.  "And if I ever catch you with a Roulette wheel, it'll be thirty days!"  That being said, Dibble the Dick walked off with our wheel.<br/>"Well, so much for our game," said TC.  "And right when we're having fun, Dibble has to ruin everything!"<br/>"Hey, look, guys," I said.  "I gotta split.  I'll see you later."<br/>"Leaving so soon," said TC.<br/>"Hey, our game's over, so I might as well go home," I said.  "I'll see ya."<br/>"Oh, yes," said TC.  "The mystery cat goes back to his mystery home.  Choo Choo and Spook told me all about your lack of information."<br/>"Sorry, TC," I said.  "I'm just really sensitive about that stuff."<br/>"It's alright, Kira my boy," TC said.  "And hey, consider yourself part of the Gang!"<br/>"Really?" I said.<br/>"Of course," said TC.  "We could always use new fur around here.  And with as much fur as you have, I don't think you'll go stale anytime soon!"<br/>Top Cat really is a flatterer!  This is why it sucks that I'm white-furred!  You can tell I'm blushing!<br/>"Oh, stop it," I said, going red around the muzzle.  "I gotta go!  Catch you later!"<br/>The Gang all said goodbye as I left, Chooch and Spook the loudest!  A flash of blue light and then I disappeared.<br/>I think I'm gonna enjoy my double life!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>